No huyas más
by yumita
Summary: Akane es asesinada misteriosamente... ¿O no lo está?.
1. Chapter 1

Sonreía. Sus ojos castaños brillaban todavía. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Su cabello corto peinado con tal cuidado que ningún mechón se hallaba fuera de lugar, seguramente segundos antes de tomada la fotografiada, había chequeado su aspecto y peinado con sus dedos su melena con pocos días de haber sido cortada.

Aquella viveza de alma evidenciándose en su imagen. Sostenía la definición de adolescente normal, alegre.

**-Lástima que todo fuera una fachada -** comentó Ryoga llegando cerca suyo, sin quitar la mirada, como él, de la fotografía agrandada de Tendo Akane escogida para exhibir en su funeral.

Saotome suspiró.

Los últimos acontecimientos le habían llevado a una depresión intensa. La confusión persistía en sus recuerdos, transformándolos en una sola densa nebulosa de imágenes difusas y distorsionadas. No estaba seguro de nada, ...de nada, salvo de la inmensa tristeza que acarreaba consigo escondida tras su máscara de mártir.

Hibiki palmeó su hombro y sin más, con las manos en los bolsillos, fue a tomar asiento en el puesto de la butaca destinada a él. En primera fila.

Muchos desconocidos asistieron al funeral.

Sound ya dejó de saludar a los que llegaba, pues advirtió que a medida crecía el número de presentes, más le pesaba su congoja. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Qué relación tenían con su hija?; abatido, reconocía desconocer a su hija a la que fanfarroneaba conocer como la palma de su mano, y se dejó caer pesadamente en su puesto inclinado hacia adelante mientras escondía con ambas manos su rostro demacrado por noches en vela y fantasmas habladores.

Su hija mayor, Kasumi, sentada a su lado, lucía dulce aún ataviada en su vestido negro y su sombrero que escondía parcialmente su identidad. Parecía una chiquilla disfrazada en una mezcla de "ropas de mamá" y Halloween. Su estructura corporal menuda y la voz que emergía de la sombra oscura en que deseaba camuflarse, delataban la ternura de su esencia inquebrantable.

Sabía que cualquier oración de consuelo hacia su padre sería en vano, que él no la escucharía... Lo sabía porque fue capaz de leer en aquellos ojos achinados la dolencia muda, sorda e hiriente con que contempla de lejos, la imagen de lo que era su hija menor hasta hacía sólo cinco meses.

Supo entonces, con toda certeza, que su padre nunca se repondría. Nunca sería el mismo. Nadie en la familia Tendo lo sería, y en la familia Saotome tampoco. Posiblemente muchos de los ahí presentes tampoco volverían a ser los mismos.

Y es que Tendo Akane no murió en un accidente de tráfico o por alguna herramienta que impactó contra su cráneo desde lo alto de un edificio en construcción mientras transitaba por la acera. Murió de una manera misteriosa que hace noticia en la TV y en los periódicos, y que tiene a la policía pegando "fragmento del caso" en un muro, preparando los interrogatorios y analizando cada parte de la vida de Tendo Akane, desde su nacimiento hasta sus últimos años.

Tendo Nabiki frunció los labios. Detestaba los funerales, pero ese en particular le estaba resultando asfixiante.

Shampoo, Ukyo, incluso Kodachi estaban presentes. Las tres no hablaban, ni gesticulaban; parecían muñecas. Hermosas muñecas vestidas de luto.

Kuno lloraba de pie en una esquina y a su lado Shinnosuke lo abanicaba para que "el amo Kuno no se le fuera a desmayar de la pena".

Varios amigos y conocidos. Otros no tanto. Chicas altas, rubias y elegantes se hallaban sentadas juntas en la butaca última. Nadie las conocía, todos le echaban un primero vistazo con curiosidad y un segundo con admiración. Parecían como salidas de una época lejana, o espectros llegados en avión desde el occidente. Habían otros sujetos también, pero éstos no llamaban la atención. Se camuflaban en el ambiente.

Genma y Nodoka se encargaban de los periodistas.

Todo era un caos silencioso y letal. Mortífero en su totalidad.

Lo que sí era un hecho, era que Tendo Akane, cuyo cuerpo descansaba pálido dentro del ataúd, merodeaba por entre los presentes. Susurrando recuerdos fieles o no a la realidad, sí, susurros agonizantes que hablaban de secretos que nunca antes se tuvo el coraje de admitir.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

_Flash back_

_**-He decidido dejarme el cabello crecer-** sonríe la morena, clavando sus ojos castaños en Saotome en espera de una respuesta favorecedora._

_Su distraído receptor devoraba a una velocidad inverosímil su desayuno. Imposible era que el ojo humano siguiese la estela de los palillos bailarines en sus manos_

_Nabiki arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Advirtió que se atoró por un par de segundos y que siguió comiendo con más velocidad aún en son de disimular; ¿Qué se le estará pasando por la mente a su atolondrado cuñadito? ._

_-**Estás rojo Ranma, deberías comer más despacio**- exclamó alto tal si lo proclamara, desviando la mirada con la diversión tiñendo sus facciones._

_**-Nabiki -** oyó pronunciar en aquel tono tenuemente golpeado que utilizaba su hermana mayor para hacerle ver que debía guardar silencio y no inmiscuirse en dónde, en definitiva, no la llamaban._

_Y por supuesto que la mediana de las Tendo omitió no sólo la reprimenda de Kasumi sino que también pasó por alto el brillo asesino en los ojos grisáceos de su 'cuñadito', quién sin soltar su platillo de arroz le lanzaba improperios impronunciables tan explícitos como la ascendente rabia que se gestaba en Akane, la cual sin comprender el mensaje anterior, seguía a la espera de una respuesta que no pisoteara su autoestima._

_-**Vamos Ranma, mi hermanita quiere una respuesta. ¿No te gustaría que ella volviese a tener el cabello largo? Ya sabes... como las chicas de tus 'revis...**_

_El platillo sin un solo grano de arroz que evidenciara que hacía unos segundos éste lo estaba rebosar, impactó contra la dura madera de la mesa y su eco imaginario rebotó en cada esquina del lugar._

_Sonrojado a más no poder, susurró un 'Lo siento' y un 'Gracias por la comida'. Acto seguido se levantó llevando consigo los utensilios sucios para dejarlos en el fregadero, seguido por los ojos curiosos de las presentes. La mayor desconcertada; la mediana inmensamente divertida; y la menor sin comprender del todo el contexto de lo que ocurría. ¡Oh pero de algo estaba segura! ...Que Tendo Nabiki podría conseguirle la respuestas a la extraña situación y el gesto que ésta le dedicó al responder su mirada inquieta, le aseguró que a cambio de unos cuántos yenes, saciaría sus demandas con gusto._

* * *

_Nabiki estaba contando cada billete del fajo que sostenía, mientras se cargaba en el marco de la puerta corrediza. Dividía su atención entre los billetes verdes y su hermana menor que, arrodillada junto al mueble, revisaba con ojos agrandados el cúmulo de revistas que había rescatado de la oscuridad del fondo del cajón último._

_**-¿Ves cómo tu prometido no es tan inocente como parecía? ¡Ja! -** habló elevando su vista al cielo del cuarto - **Crecen tan rápido los chiquillos de hoy en día.**_

_Fotografías de mujeres provocativas, seductoras y desnudas saltaban a la vista en cada página. Todas eran revistas porno de curioso proceder. Varias tenían un largo cabello, ya sea ondulado o liso, peinado o despeinado con todo propósito de un mensaje sexual._

_Sintiéndose como ofendida y enrojecida hasta la raíz del cabello, ordenó con rabia las revistas dispersas en el suelo y las guardó en el mismo hueco del cajón en el que estaban. Lo cerró con fuerza dejando el mueble tembloroso y se levantó del suelo exhalando sonoras bocanadas de aire._

_Nabiki achicó la mirada._

_**-¡¿Dónde está ese... ese... pervertido?!**_

_Fin del flash back_

-**Le dije que estabas en el dojo y te fue a buscar...**

Ranma la oía atónito. En realidad sentía vergüenza...aunque Akane ya no estuviera ahí para reclamarle. Pero no era sólo eso. Su corazón latía desbocado.

**-Ella no llegó al dojo ese día.**

**-Es extraño. Después de eso se comportó muy normal contigo. Como si no hubiese visto nada.**

**-Al mes siguiente se cortó el cabello de nuevo, ¿Cierto?** -guardó las manos en los bolsillos y se apoyó en el pilar de madera. Se sentía secretamente herido, porque la vergüenza inicial se había convertido en una impotencia sin nombre.

Ranma suspiró enarcando una ceja.

_Flash back. _

_Se asomó en la habitación de Akane aquella tarde, a pedido de Kasumi que a modo de favor, le había pedido que le avisara a la chica que ya era hora de comer. _

_Entonces, la vio. Con tijeras en mano y frente al espejo, había recortado sus puntas deshaciéndose del largo que había alcanzado su cabello desde aquel día en que, por accidente en un altercado con un recién llegado Ryoga a su vida, su larga melena fue cortada en contra de su voluntad. _

_Los ojos de Akane se dirigieron a él a través del espejo, y al notar la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su prometido, sonrió._

_-**Qué tal, Ranma, ¿Me queda bien?**_

_El aludido parpadeó un par de veces seguidas, evidenciando su desconcierto._

_No sólo no le había reclamado por no llamar a la puerta, sino que también le sonreía y pedía su opinión por su nueva apariencia. La diferencia no era mucha, la verdad, sólo había cortado algunos centímetros que ahora revelaban su cuello...Pero para ella era importante, lo advirtió en la expectación con la que esperaba su respuesta._

_-**¿Y bien?** - amplió su sonrisa...pero ¿Qué era aquella mirada? Tan triste._

_-**Te ves bien** - atinó a devolver la sonrisa -**Te ves... -** respiró hondo -**...Realmente bonita. **_

_Akane se sonrojó y desvió la mirada._

_**-K-Kasumi me ha dicho que...**_

_**-Lo sé -** lo interrumpió volteando a mirarlo directamente. Volvió a sonreír- **Hora de comer, ¿No?. Pues, vamos.**_

_Fin del flash back_

Se hallaban en el pasillo, frente a la ancha salida al jardín. Nabki estaba sentada en las tablas de madera del pasillo y sus pies descalzos pesaban en el pasto del jardín.

Allá, a unos metros, el tranquilo estanque era toda una visión penosa. Lo envolvía el resquicio de tiempos mejores. Cuando Ranma peleaba con su padre por las mañanas en disputa de un trozo de pescado, y acababan los dos empapados emergiendo de sus aguas inquietas. Él convertido en chica y su padre en un enorme panda gruñón.

Todas las vivencias del pasado tienen gusto a ajeno. Como si hubiesen sido contadas por otros, como si aquella calma de entonces se resistiera a formar parte incluso de la memoria.

Nabiki rió quedo.

**-¿Recuerdas ese día en que Akane compró luciérnagas y creías que la habían estafado?**

**-Incluso ella lo creyó -** sonrió divertido, pero al segundo, su sonrisa murió - **¿Crees que el detective tenga razón?**

**-¿En qué?**

**-Akane... ella, pudo haber tenido una doble vida.**

Nabiki frunció los labios.

Hablar de su hermana le era secretamente incómodo. La inquietaba no conocer todas las respuestas, que toda la ella fuera un símbolo enigmático. No sólo para ella sino para su familia, Nerima y el país entero.

Tendo Akane había alcanzado sus más altos índices de popularidad jamás pensados. Este pensamiento le arrancó una sonrisa.

-**Nos estamos enterando de cosas de su vida que se tuvo 'bien calladito'. Es una ofensa para mí, ¿Sabes?**

**-Imagino cómo debe estar tu orgullo-** le siguió la broma.

Nabiki unió ambas palmas, inclinada hacia adelante.

-**No te lo puedes ni imaginar.**

* * *

Contemplaba absorto la fotografía que se le puso frente a sus ojos, pero le era imposible asociarlo con la hija de sus recuerdos.

El detective con las manos entrecruzadas escondiendo su boca y los codos apoyados en el escritorio, aguardaba pacientemente a que el absorto hombre de ojos tristes lanzara su veredicto.

El cuarto olía a tinta. En la pared, en un mural, estaban pegadas fotografías de los personajes principales y secundarios en la vida de Tendo Akane. En un segundo mural, se hallaban recortes de periódicos del caso.

"Chica desaparece en el barrio de Nerima"; "El caso de Tendo Akane, desaparecida"; "La menor, Tendo Akane, es hallada muerta a las a fueras del distrito de Nerima"; "Misterioso caso de asesinato"; " La adolescente de 16 años, Tendo Akane, es hallada muerta" ; "Consternación en Nerima, ¿Homicidio o suicidio?".

EL escritorio estaba lleno de papeles, lápices y carpetas. Entre el desorden, sin embargo, en el centro y sobre una carpeta amarilla, descansaba la fotografía de una guapa adolescente con dos amigas que en un primer vistazo, Tendo Sound no reconoció. Es más, si caminando por las calles hubiese pasado por su lado, tampoco la hubiese reconocido.

En la fotografía figuraba la imagen de una hermosa chica de dieciséis años que vestía un femenino vestido azul, con un ligero escote, y unos zapatos de taco alto. Sus ojos mostraban un falso color verde claro, pestañas postizas y su largo cabello castaño claro caía en graciosas ondas hasta donde la espalda pierde el nombre. Usaba chasquilla recta y la ancha sonrisa que enseñaba daban la impresión de que su rostro fuera más redondo de lo que en realidad era.

A cada lado suyo, sonreían a la cámara otras dos chicas, una a cada lado. Rubias y de aparente procedencia occidental. Lucían vestidos y tacones altos, como ella. Parecían extremadamente divertidas, como si el fotógrafo les estuviese haciendo morisquetas tras la cámara.

La chica de azul, la de largo cabello castaño claro ondulado, la de ojos verdes... Era Tendo Akane, y dichas características no correspondían a la Tendo Akane que él conocía: ojos castaños, cabello corto y azulado, y ropas no tan 'a la moda' .

La chica de la fotografía parecía otra. Pero si se la quedaba mirando fijamente, si colocaba atención a sus rasgos camuflados e imaginaba el verdadero tono de sus ojos y su verdadero cabello escondido tras aquella peluca, podía hallarla, podía visualizarla.

Era ella.

**-¿Y?**

**-Sí** - declaró rotundo, apartando finalmente la mirada **-Es mi hija.**

* * *

Suspiró desviando la atención del libro que leía. Lo dejó abierto en la página hasta dónde había llegado encima del colchón.

**-¿Lista?** -Le había dicho él desde el marco de la puerta.

La chica se levantó de la cama, que no era otra cosa que un conjunto de fierro y un colchón sucio y apestoso, y se dirigió a un antiguo ropero de madera de donde extrajo un grande polerón masculino. Se lo puso encima de sus ropas, luego alcanzó el gorro con visera que había colgado de un clavo al interior del mueble.

El hombre, que había seguido los movimientos de la muchacha, informó:

-**Traje comida china, ¿No quieres comer antes?** - la siguió cuando ella se dirigía al cuarto de baño de la habitación. Se volvió a acomodar en el marco mientras la veía quitarse la camiseta amarilla y quedar en sujetador sin pudor alguno por su presencia.

Los ojos de él recorrieron cada centímetro de la nueva piel al descubierto, y se fijó sobre todo, a través del espejo, en sus senos escondidos tras la tela de la prenda interior. Y el deseo de agarrarla del brazo, girarla, pegarla contra el lavamanos y apretarla contra su cuerpo para sentir cómo aquellos senos, ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, entraban en contacto con él, le quemó las entrañas.

No se dio cuenta, tan perdido en sus fantasías como estaba, cuando ella ya estaba vestida con el polerón masculino y con sus dedos acomodaba su corta cabellera un poco desordenada.

**-Te pregunté si tenías hambre -** insiste el hombre mirándola a los ojos, intentando controlar sus instintos bajos.

-**No. Come tú** - dijo mientras se acomodaba ahora la gorra. Acto seguido, se subió la capucha y se bajó un poco la visera de tal forma que escondiera parte de su identidad.

El hombre extrajo del bolsillo de su camisa, un carnet de identidad que le tendió. Ella lo recibió y lo escondió en su bolsillo.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Noches de insomnio, de pesadillas, de despertares abruptos e intranquilos quebrantando el silencio mientras la oscuridad nocturna se filtra por cada poro de su piel, con el objetivo de envenenarle el alma.

Y entre toda esa locura, con su cuerpo bañado en sudor y la mente confusa, con el corazón temblando de puro miedo y sus ojos llorosos se clavan en el techo del cuarto tal si buscara divisar en él alguna aparición divina que le salvara, oye la voz de ella... está ella mirándole desde cerca. Siente su tacto, sus suspiros, oye su maldito nombre susurrado con una emoción inexplicable, aquella emoción con la que siempre lo pronunciaba y a la que nunca supo encasillar, así como nunca supo identificar el por qué de sus sonrisas cada vez que le veía o por qué sus ojos castaños siempre buscaban los suyos, casi de manera inconsciente.

Su pérdida lo hizo comprender cuánto la amaba y al mismo tiempo comprender que ella también lo hacía, que también lo amaba y aquello, en lugar de enaltecerlo como lo hubiera hecho antes, ahora lo atormentaba, lo hundía en una especie de depresión mezclada con ausencias. Las desgraciadas ausencias quejumbrosas que lo acompañan día y noche, cuando camina rumbo al instituto, cuando en clases echa un vistazo a su pupitre vacío, cuando al compartir la mesa con los Tendo siente aquella brisa fría imaginaria o real del puesto vacío a su lado, cuando entrena, pero sobretodo durante sus noches de desvelo, como esta.

Está en todos lados, la lleva dentro y no sabe hasta qué punto le hiere su carga, hasta qué punto le asfixia la vida.

La angustia se revela en cada rostro, en cada frase apagada y en cada silencio prolongado. La residencia Tendo, antes llena de vida, ahora parece un ir y venir de muertos vivientes, de monotonía y tareas que se llevan a cabo a diario, de gritos ahogados en sonrisas fingidas y palabras de ánimo ensayadas.

Todo es insoportable, insostenible.

Se quita las tapas del futón con movimientos violentos, flexiona sus piernas y las abraza mientras con las manos desordena su cabello trenzado con impaciencia.

Ahoga un grito entre los dientes y se levanta, se estira la camiseta blanca a tirantes tal si le estorbara, tal si quisiera rasgarla de un sólo tirón como si fuese aquello lo que le apretara tanto el alma.

Se asoma por la ventana y respira profundo el aire fresco. No hay estrellas, no hay luna. Una noche nublada que no se presta a la contemplación o a la salvación, que no se presta misericordias mediocres.

Agradece que su padre no estuviera, ¿Dónde estaba? Qué importa. Ha a decir verdad hace tiempo que no pasa tiempo en casa, seguramente para escabullirse de la depresión circundante y de la obligación imperiosa de consolar pese a que sea inútil.

Porque la tristeza no se cura con palabras estúpidas como "Ella está en un mejor lugar ahora", "Todo pasa por algo" o "A ella no le gustaría verlos así".

Ella murió asesinada, brutalmente asesinada y el sólo imaginar el miedo y el dolor que la acompañaron al morir, lo enloquece.

...Porque él no estuvo para ella...

...Él, quién se prometió cuidarla siempre, no estuvo para defenderla de su agresor, no estuvo para sostenerla mientras se perdía en la inconsciencia, o mejor aún, para arrebatarla de los brazos de la muerte...

...No estuvo ahí para confesarle cuánto la amaba, cuánto la amó siempre y cuánto la amaría aún después de su partida...

No estuvo ahí para ella.

Y eso le clavaba como una daga en su pecho sangrante. Ya nada tenía sentido sin ella, la vida no tenía sentido sin su tierna mirada castaña, sin su actitud rebelde, sin su sonrisa transparente, sus insultos impulsivos.

Ya no hay baldes de agua fría por las mañanas, ni asquerosas creaciones culinarias. No hay maestra personal de matemáticas, ni aprendiz de natación. No hay compañera de entrenamientos. Se le ha ido su compañera, su alma gemela, el amor de su vida... ¡Maldita cursileria barata!

Maldita sea el fantasma hiriente que ahora mismo le observa derrumbarse.

* * *

-**¡No puedo creerlo! -** exclama Nabiki dando un fuerte golpe a la pared, haciendo retumbar las paredes del cuarto.

_**"Y dice que no tiene madera para artista marcial",**_ pensó el hombre sudando frío.

La chica de melena castaña se pasea de un lado a otro sintiéndose impotente, deseando romper todo a su paso. ¡Y es que es inconcebible!

Tanto tiempo y aún nada... ¡NADA! Son todos unos incompetentes.

**-KUNO.**

Se tensó al oír su nombre dicho de modo tan potente, y tanto más al recibir aquella mirada sulfurada.

-Más te vale que tu gente comience a operar más rápido. Cada día que pasa es importante.

A pasos agigantados se acercó a la silla en cuyo respaldar había dejado su abrigo al llegar, y lo quitó de ahí bruscamente.

-**Confío en ti, Kuno** - suspiró viéndolo fijo a los ojos -**Por favor, no me decepciones. **

* * *

La rubia chica suspiró. El oficial entrecerró la mirada.

La oficina parecía encogerse conforme avanzaban los minutos. El olor a tinta, a portafolios, a libreta nueva, ...básicamente, ese maldito olor a librería circurdante resultaba asfixiante.

En el desordenado escritorio una fotografía ocupaba su centro, encima de una carpeta amarilla. En dicha fotografía figuraba ella misma junto a otras dos chicas, la del medio era Tendo Akane... Pero una Tendo Akane completamente distinta a la que sonreía en su fotografía el día de su funeral.

-**Yo, a la Tendo Akane por la que todos lloran, lo siento pero nunca la conocí** - declaró- **La chica que era mi amiga es esta** - dijo apuntando a la fotografía- **La de largo cabello ondulado y ojos verdes. De ella sí puedo hablar.**

El oficial enarcó una ceja pero no contestó.

-**Tenía una personalidad...envidiable -** dijo enseñando una encantadora sonrisa -** Se reía con ganas, no temía hacer el ridículo, no temía encarar a alguien con tal de defenderte o... defender lo que para ella era injusto. La Tendo Akane que yo conocí era muy segura de sí misma.**

**-¿Sabes si tenía alguna mala relación con alguien?**

**-No, no que yo supiera, o quizás si, pero ya sabe. Tendo era una chica linda, y las chicas lindas suelen despertar envidia en otras chicas. O bueno... quizás no era especialmente linda físicamente hablando, pero su personalidad era muy poderosa** - explicó la rubia, clavando sus ojos celestes en la fotografía-**¿Sabe? Cuando fui a su funeral y vi la fotografía que había de ella, no lo podía creer. Es decir, ¡Wow!** -sonríe.

El oficial hurgó en los cajones de su escritorio y diciendo: **Y te encontraste con esto... -** y coloca junto a la otra fotografía, una de Tendo Akane de corta cabellera azulada, ojos castaños, y vistiendo una camisa y una larga falda roja.

La joven observó la nueva fotografía y volvió a mirar la primera, antes de afirmar:

-**La sonrisa es la misma, oficial. Pienso que... Quizás Tendo deseaba salir de su propia piel y quiso jugar un poco. La chica que yo conocí jamás, y enfatizo JAMÁS, usaría esa falda como de abuela -** apuntó.

**-¿No te imaginas qué motivos habrá tenido ella para "jugar a ser otra persona"?**

**-No, como le dije nunca pensé que fuera en realidad tan distinta** - se pendió un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-**¿Nunca te habló de su pasado? -** arrugó el ceño.

-**Hablaba poco sobre sí misma.**

Se echó sobre su silla giratoria, cruzándose de brazos. Sin aflojar el ceño.

-**¿Cómo se conocieron?**

**-Era amiga de mi hermano.**

**-¿Su hermano?** - se incorporó -**¿Él fue al funeral?** - preguntó cogiendo una libreta y un bolígrafo.

**-No. Estaba enfermo ese día -** informó la chica enarcando una ceja.

-**¿Y porque él, sabiendo las extrañas circunstancias de muerte por las que atravesó su "amiga", no se ha acercado a declarar o a interesarse por la investigación?**

La chica apretó los labios.

**-¿Qué insinúa?**

**-Nada, sólo pregunto lo obvio, señorita-** contestó sin inmutarse por lo ofendida que se pudo haber sentido -** Por favor, le ruego que me coopere.**

**-Odia a la policía, para él son todos una manada de corruptos buenos para nada** - dijo esbozando una sonrisa incisiva.

-**Bien, ¿Podría facilitarme el nombre y el número telefónico de su hermano?**

La chica se acomodó en su asiento, enseriándose de pronto.

-**Lo siento pero no, si él viene será por su voluntad no para que lo vayan a buscar como un posible criminal.**

El oficial cierra de golpe la libreta y la golpea contra el escritorio.

* * *

Caminan uno junto al otro. Él con las manos en los bolsillos, ella con la vista clavada en el piso.

El invierno se cuela por entre sus ropas, siendo el responsable de la piel fría, de la nariz rosácea, del aliento convertido en humillo blanco al hablar o suspirar. Pero ellos caminan sin separar los labios, arrastrando palabras muertas.

Y pese al deprimente escenario de aceras húmedas y cielos grises, sienten el corazón alborotado y el alma vibrante. ¿Culpa?! ...Injusta culpa porque ellos creen estar siendo egoístas, sin embargo, ya han pasado meses desde "su partida" y no puede vivirse en duelo eterno. La vida sigue, el mundo continúa su ciclo de siempre. Inmutable, insensible... obligándote a superar ya aquello que te lastimó y a seguir adelante.

Él, por su parte, ya ha llorado, ya ha sufrido, ya ha maldecido mil veces a Dios, ahora como bien le aconsejó Mousse, es hora se ensayar la mejor sonrisa y enseñarle a la vida que hoy es más fuerte que antes.

Nunca la olvidará, eso es seguro y es que la piensa siempre.

Un día por semana se presenta en la comisaría para conocer el avance de la investigación. Aunque la información que se le brinda de mala gana -y es que ya están resignados a la llegada del susodicho Hibiky cada domingo a eso de las cinco de la tarde, tanto que a veces hasta lo esperan con su café servido- es la misma que se filtra a la prensa y se publica en periódicos y en las noticias, él sigue concurriendo y ofreciendo su ayuda en todo lo que sea posible para que el responsable de la muerte de su amada Akane, se pudra en el cárcel, según proclama siempre.

Los meses tras su partida han sido duros, realmente duros, ...pero si algo ha podido rescatar de entre tanto dolor, es sin lugar a dudas el apoyo y el consuelo impensado que le brindó Kuonji.

Él, quién llegó a ella pidiendo empleo y alojamiento, no pensó en que Kuonji se transformaría en una amiga tan especial. Aprendió que esta chica quién se esfuerza en parecer fuerte es realidad muy frágil, que ella -a diferencia de lo que creía- también sufrió la muerte de Akane... tanto como por la barrera inquebrantable que Saotome construyó a su alrededor. Y es que pareciera que los dos hubieran perdido a sus seres más amados, sólo que de maneras distintas.

Se acompañaron como dos animales indefensos bajo una tormenta que pensaron no acabaría nunca, y de pronto se sorprenden a sí mismos caminando tranquilos aquella tarde de invierno, completamente sanos de alma y comprendiendo el poder curativo que trae la lluvia consigo, que todo lo limpia, que todo lo purifica y lo renueva. Se inflan los pulmones de aire fresco y les enervan las nuevas pretensiones.

Por supuesto que la pesquisa relacionada a la muerte de Tendo les sigue cual fantasma con rostro y nombre, y tampoco pueden negar que arrastran una cicatriz imborrable...pero juntos, sienten que pueden con ello. Sí, si están juntos, estarán bien.

* * *

-**Los días aquí son largos. Te aburrirás como nunca pero la paga no es tan mala. Es una pena sí, que siendo tan joven y hermosa, te desgastes en este antro de mala muerte.**

La mujer luciendo un falso color de ojos y una falsa larga melena, esboza una falsa sonrisa.

Continuará...


End file.
